


You never think it'll be you

by Parkerluck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Child Abuse, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkerluck/pseuds/Parkerluck
Summary: Until it is.Peter Parker never thought something like this will ever happened to him. It's just something they talk about in health class. Of course this stuff actually happened, but not to him. Right?You never think it'll be you, until it is.





	You never think it'll be you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my english, it's just isn't my first language :))  
But I really tried!  
(Fanfic name and summary inspired by a different fanfic)

Peter Parker never thought it'll happened to him. No one ever does.

Of course, Peter was there when teachers talked about it in class. And of course he knew this stuff were real, that it could actually happened, he just never thought it'll happened to him.

He usually wasn't thinking about it. He had no reason to.

Except now it did happened to him, now he did have a reason to think about this, and he just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it happened.

He just couldn't think at all.

He was just sitting there, all alone, in the spiderman suit. Staring. Just staring.

He was at the top of some building. He didn't know which one, all he knew was that it was a building. A tall one. And he was sitting at the top of it.

He was there for about three and a half hours already.

His mind was blank. His face was blank. Everything was blank.

_Hands. Cold hands. Touching him._

Peter shuddered. And then he blinked.

A few seconds later Peter got up, shaking. He didn't even notice he was shaking.

He didn't even notice he got up.

Everything was fuzzy.

_Hands. Cold hands._

_It'll be our little secret_

Peter swang. To his and May's apartment. Away from his problems.

All he wanted to do at the moment was take a shower. He felt dirty.

So _so_ dirty.

Peter saw his apartment and got into his room through the window.

May was probably worried sick. School ended hours ago.

_And the nightmare begin_

Peter changed back to his normal clothes with shaking hands.

He just wanted to take this damn shower already. Not that it'll help, he'll be dirty forever.

He's ruined.

Peter walked out of his room slowly and found May sitting in the kitchen, head in her hands. She looked up when she heard the sound of him walking and the relief was clear on her face when she saw him.

"Peter!" She cried out

"Hey May." Peter replied quietly

"Where were you?! MJ and Ned had no idea where you were, and I know you're not supposed to be at Tony's today, but I checked anyways and Tony didn't know where are you either, and he sounded so worried... We we're all worried. So, where the hell have you been?"

And there it was. The anger.

Peter winced "sorry, May. I was just out spidermaning. I just forgot to call you I guess, sorry."

"Sorry?!" May raised her voice a bit, but then she shaked her head, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and when she opened her eyes and talked again her voice went back to his normal volume

"Peter, I get it, you're a hero, but you should've at least texted me! Or Ned or MJ because I'll check with them. But you have to understand too! You. Are. A superhero. I can never know if you're late because you're out as spiderman, or because something terrible happened to you! So please... Just be careful, ok? And text me every once in a while."

May was tearing up at the end of her little speech. Peter was too.

"Y-yeah. A-alright May. I'm sorry. I'll keep you update from now on."

May's eyes softened "come here." She opened here arms for an hug and all that went through Peter's head was 'shit'.

He didn't want to be touched right now, but it'll look suspicious if he won't hug her.

Slowly, Peter made his way to his aunt and hugged her.

He felt like his skin was burning when May touched him, hugged him. But he didn't say anything. Didn't do anything that gave what just happened away.

_This secret will come with him to the grave._

He wanted it to. He didn't want anyone to ever know.

"I'm going to take a shower," he mumbled, and he didn't look back at May when he walked to the bathroom

He didn't like hiding stuff from May. He never did.

He was so nervous at the time when May didn't know he was spiderman. Always felt like she someday going to walk in on him in the suit (which eventually, she did.) He was always worried, nervous. He was so relieved when she finally found out. Even if he didn't tell her himself. Even if it wasn't the ideal way for her to find out. She did, and that's what mattered. Even if she yelled at him a bit (well, a lot) he kinda deserved it, and in the end of the day, she did understand.

When Peter got to the bathroom, he immediately locked the door.

_Couldn't let anyone in_

He knew it was stupid.

May never walked in when she knew he was there, and there was no reason for Sk- for _him_ to be there.

There was really no reason for anyone but him and May to be there, but he still felt like he had to do it. Like he had to lock the door.

So he did.

He slowly took his clothes off- _feel so vulnerable (everything hurts)_\- and turned on the water. Hot water.

He knew if it was cold water, it'll feel like his hands- his _cold cold _hands- and he didn't like the feeling of his hands.

For a few moments, all Peter did was stare at the water- running _down down down_ (they could run, but he couldn't.)

Then he blinked and slowly stood under the stream.

Hot water, washing him. Cleaning him.

He wished he could just wash away all of his problems- all of this day- like he could wash away dirt. But he couldn't.

The scars couldn't be washed away. The scars will stay with him forever.

_Even if they weren't visible._

Peter felt the hot water running down his back. Felt like being touched again.

_At least it wasn't cold._

He could hear his teacher's voice in his head. He could feel his hands.

He could feel hands and touch and cold and dirty and ashamed

Why didn't he stop him. He was spiderman, he was srong. Definitely stronger than him.

But he just froze. Like an idiot.

_Why did you freeze_

And Mr. Westcott moaning, and praising

_You did so good Einstein. You're so tight._

He suspected Mr. Westcott since he first arrived at Midtown. Just had some bad feeling about him. _His spidey sense_.

But he figured it was nothing, since he couldn't exactly point at what was wrong, and nobody else seem to notice something was up with the new teacher. In fact, everyone seemed to like Mr. Westcott. So Peter just left it alone.

Except he turned out to be right about his feelings about the mam, but now it was too late and he couldn't tell anyone

_"Mr. Parker, will you please stay back for a sec?"_

Just that. _Just that._

He just asked Peter to stay back when the class ended, when school ended- and Peter didn't suspect a thing. Because why would he? Maybe Skip wanted to talk about his grades or an upcoming test- why would he do something like **_that_**?

_"Now listen, Peter, you've been a really good student lately and I just wanted to give you something in return for how smart you are."_

But if he was smart, he would have see this coming. And he didn't.

And when Skip touched him- placed his hand (_cold cold hand_) on his thigh, and Peter finally realized what was going on, what was happening, he froze. He didn't stop him, he froze.

_Like the idiot he is._

He tried to tell him no. He actually managed getting the words out of his mouth a few times

_Skip, no. P-please no._

But it didn't help. The man continued. And the words just stopped coming out of Peter's mouth after a couple of times.

He tried to keep saying no, tried to _move_, to push him away, but he was just frozen.

_S-skip. Mr. Westcott, please-_

The words just stopped coming out of his mouth at some point

_I like it when you beg, Einstein_

His body was frozen from the moment Skip touched him, but words could still leave his mouth at the beginning.

At some point they just stopped.

His voice was frozen too

Peter shuddered thinking about this.

He tried not to think about it (_tried not to think-_) but he found it hard to just focus on the water.

He tried, but the memories of earlier kept floating in his mind

He wanted to scream.

When Peter finally left the shower, he was surprised to see it's been 40 minutes. He didn't even notice it's been that long.

Peter walked to his room after he mumbled to May some excuse about being tired because of the long day at school, and as spiderman.

May said she should talk to Tony about the whole spiderman thing, that Peter is out as spiderman too much and that Tony is really irresponsible for letting him.

Peter really hoped she won't really talk to Mr. Stark about all of this. He really didn't want him to take his suit away again.

If May thought it was weird he was in the shower for so long, she didn't say anything.

Peter knew May would never find out. That she wouldn't notice.

It was just a shower.

There was nothing to worry about because of a long shower.

But maybe, somewhere deep inside, Peter hoped there was something suspicious about it. That he somehow gave it away.

But of course, he didn't. May didn't seem to think anything was weird. Wrong.

He didn't blame her. He didn't. It wasn't her fault. (It was _his his his_)

But he just hoped she'd notice. He knew she never would tho. And he knew he wouldn't tell her himself.

_Got a secret, can you keep it?_

Until the day he'll die, Peter will keep this secret with him. Only him and his teacher would know.

_Two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead._

Maybe it was better if he was dead already.

(But he wasn't.)

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably going to take me a while to update, so sorry :)  
And sorry about the song lyrics z I couldn't help myself ;)


End file.
